Lindsay's Birthday
by NothatRose
Summary: What if Danny did miss Lindsay's birthday. But for a different reason.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... I wish I could say that I've been a part of a diving expedition and have been living in a submarine, scoring the depths of a Scottish lake looking for the elusive or mysterious Loch Ness Monster, these few weeks. But no. My computer got sick and so did I. And in between, there is that little thing called "Life". Much as I love to have romantic trysts on a moor at midnight, it was more of dates with the house chores till midnight. Sigh. But I have something new today. I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer** : As always I only own the typos and grammar mistakes. The CSI NY part, I don't own.

**Summary** : What if Danny did miss Lindsay's birthday but for a different reason?

**TUESDAY**

"Let me see it! Let me see it!"

"Whoa Montana! You're not getting a peep at it."

"Danny. Please. Just a small, little, tiny look. Please Cowboy?"

"Oh no. No. No. No. NO. And get your hands off me Monroe. We are in the lab. Remember what Mac said about .."

"Mac said as long as we don't make too much noise or break any lab equipments, a little touching is fine. So come on, Detective, let me see it?"

"No Babe, not until tonight. And the way your hands are moving in my pants, do not constitute as 'a little touching'', alright?"

"But I just want to see how big it is."

"Excuse me! What? How could you say that! You damn well know how..."

"Relax Messer. I'm talking about my present. I was just checking to see if you might have hidden it in there."

"Well it ain't there. It won't fit in there anyways."

"So it means it's bigger than your...than a bread bin?"

"Wiseass."

"But is it? Is it bigger than a bread bin?"

"No. It's smaller. Than a bread bin. Ok?"

"Ok."

"1..2...3."

"Danny, where is it?"

"It's somewhere safe. And before you go looking. It's not under Mac's desk."

"Tsk."

"Settle down Montana. Let's go down and meet Sid. He's waiting for us. Ok Sweetheart?"

"Ok."

"1...2...3."

"Whatyouget? Whatyouget?"

"What are you, five?"

"No. But I'm way pass the legal age where I can do things to you to make you talk or squeal, Cowboy."

"Hands! Hands! Hands where I can see them Monroe!"

"Dan-ny..."

"Oh No! No. Not that,... that,... that 'Dan-ny' you do ... with ..your...eyes."

"Dan-ny..."

"Lindsay... I'm not gonna look at you. You're not gonna get me to.."

"Come on. Open your eyes. Please? Dan-ny?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise remember?"

"I know. But just a little clue maybe. Dan-ny.."

"A book."

"Book?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... wow.. really? A book? Really? A book book?"

"Yeah. You alright Babe? If you don't like it I can always change it to something..."

"Uhh. No. Yeah. No. I mean, it's ok. A book. A book is good. Really? Book. Book?"

"Yes. You okay Babe? You beginning to sound like your Daddy's chickens."

"What? Ok? Yes I'm alright...book...wow. Really?"

"Listen. You know I love you right? If you really don't like it, I'll go get ..."

"No. Don't. I'm just a bit surprised. That's all. I'm sure you have er... erm.. I mean, it's from you. And it's a little different from what I expect that's all. I mean, I got myself that green lacy skimpy lingerie for your birthday. So I... I...just... I guess you'll get yourself something.. er...erm..you know, for me?"

"Montana?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Trust me."

"Ok."

"1..2..3"

"What kind of book?"

"A guide book."

"Oh. A guide book?"

"With pictures. Lots of pictures."

"OOOOOOHHHHH!"

XOX

**THREE DAYS LATER ...**

"Morning."

"Morning."

"What? What's with that smile?"

"I love your devious mind Danny Messer."

"Phew! I thought I was just a pretty face to you."

"Dan-ny. You are much more than that. There's your body, your accent, your gait, your hands, not to forget the orgasmic mind blowing sex .. OUCH! Danny!"

"So you like your present?"

"I love it. Thank you."

"Anything for you. And Linds?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry it took so long before you got it."

"Stop being silly alright? You were down. I understand."

"I love you."

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Think we could go through that book again? I don't believe we've gone through everything."

"You know I'll bend backwards for you, Montana."

"Wow! That'll be an interesting sight to see!"

XOX

_FLASHBACK_

_**TUESDAY**_

_Danny and Lindsay were both exhausted by the time they walked through her apartment door. Danny was extra quiet. Their single shift dragged to two when at the last minute some new evidence came in. With Hawkes on a three day leave and Adam at home nursing a flu, Mac needed them to stay. Danny had planned to take her out for a pre-birthday dinner but all his plans were thrown out the window._

_Danny landed on the couch. He lay sprawled in the center with his head resting on the back and arms spread out wide, groaning. Lindsay stood before him shaking her head._

_"You're not sleeping there Cowboy. Come on." She pulled his arm and groaned coz he would not budge. "Daniel Messer get your butt off that couch."_

_"Can't. Too heavy." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Sweetheart, could you get me a glass of water?"_

_Lindsay thought that request slightly odd because he would always get his own things. "You ok Baby?" Worried that he now had his fingers massaging his temples._

_"My head hurts and my body aches."_

_Lindsay laid her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel so good. Baby let's get you inside." She pulled him up and held him around his waist._

_"I want you to take a quick shower, then get into bed. Do you want something to eat? Soup, maybe? Biscuits? Does your throat hurts? You are not allergic to any medicine are you? Of course you're not. We've been through that before at the hospital, right? I'll see if I can find anything for tonight, if not I'll run down to the store. You'll be alright, right? Just stay in bed. You take your clothes off and I'll get your..."_

_"Montana?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Quit worrying alright?"_

_She wrinkled her nose and nodded. "I'll try."_

_He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. His lips were warm. Lindsay reached up and placed both her hands at the side of his jaw and her thumbs at the corner of his lips and kissed his chin._

_"Shower and rest. "_

_"Alright. Alright. But wake me up in," he squinted at the clock on the nightstand, "Seventeen minutes."_

_"Seventeen minutes?"_

_"Yeah. Your birthday starts in seventeen or as of now, sixteen minutes. I have to miss taking you out for a pre-birthday dinner tonight. I don't wanna miss wishing you too."_

_"Ok. Shower Cowboy" She pushed him towards the bathroom. "By the way, that clock is three minutes fast, which means you have nineteen more minutes."_

_"That's too many numbers for my head right now. But I'll make it."_

_Danny Messer fell asleep one minute short from the stroke to midnight._

_XOX_

_**WEDNESDAY**_

_Lindsay was in a car on the way to a crime scene with Flack when her phone started ringing. She was startled by the unfamiliar ring tone. Flack raised his eyebrows. The two friends looked at each other before Flack started chuckling and Lindsay smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand._

_Danny's smiling face appeared on the little screen as a birthday song in Japanese blared from the speakers. Seemed that his had his hand at her handphone._

_"You must be really sick Messer." She answered._

_"Happy Birthday Montana!" He croaked before sneezing._

_"You ok Baby?" She hit Flack again when he mouthed 'baby' and chuckled._

_"Yup." Another sneeze. "Where are you?"_

_"In the car with Flack on the way to a crime scene."_

_"Hey Danno. Sorry gotta take your girl out. Want me to call your mommy to take care of you, Baby?" He shouted to make himself heard._

_"Tell him to shut up, will you Linds? And I'm not his Baby." He started whining. "My head hurts."_

_"I left some food for you. Eat something and take your medicine. And don't you dare go back to your place before I get back. And Mac said to stay away from the lab until you get better. I might be late tonight."_

_"Yes Mommy."_

_"Don't get smart with me."_

_"But it's your birthday." He whined. "Mac can't let you work the whole day."_

_"Stella and Angell got me presents. The team bought me a cake. Mac even let me have a ten minute party after briefing. And Flack will be taking me out for dinner and dancing tonight."_

_"WHAT!" Flack choked. "Danny that's a lie!" He shouted to make himself heard again. "You wanna get me killed Monroe! You have a mean girlfriend Messer!"_

_"Watch the road Flack." Lindsay told him with a wink._

_"Yeah! Watch the road Don!" Danny shouted over the phone that made him breathless._

_Flack made a face at Lindsay which made her laugh._

_"He made a face at you didn't he?"_

_"This is Don we are talking about Danny. What do you think?"_

_"Yeah. The Suit and Tie Detective. What does he have on today?"_

_Lindsay peeked at Flack's chest. "Something in shocking blue with little white, get this, angels!"_

_"Hey! Hey! Stop hounding me will ya?" Flack grumbled and pulled his jacket to cover his tie. "And say goodbye to your boyfriend Detective. We are here."_

_"Baby..." Lindsay started as Flack parked the car._

_"Wait! Wait! Let me get out of the car first. I just ate." He winked and ducked from Lindsay's on coming smack._

_"Baby? I got to go. I'll see you later ok?"_

_"Ok. Watch your back?"_

_"Will do Danny. Love you."_

_"Love you too Birthday Girl."_

_XOX_

_**THURSDAY**_

_Lindsay was set to leave the lab when Stella asked for her help for a few minutes. The minutes dragged to three hours. She hurried home and was welcomed to a wonderful aroma emitting from the kitchen. She smiled at the mouth watering scent and hung her jacket on the peg beside the door. Taking her shoes off, she placed it beside Danny's._

_"Danny?"_

_"Room." Came his muffled reply._

_She walked into her bedroom and found him lying down on his stomach, eyes closed. She sat on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair._

_"Hey."_

_"Hey." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Tired?"_

_"Yeah. But I'm fine. You?" She stretched out behind him and laid her head between his shoulders hugging him._

_"Feels like a steam-roller went over me. But better than yesterday." He moaned when Lindsay hugged him tight. "That feels good."_

_"Did you go out today?" Her finger traced the tattoo on his bicep._

_"No."_

_"Then what's with the delicious smell from the kitchen?"_

_"What smell? My nose is all blocked." He tried to turn but her weight made him stay down._

_"You ordered food or something?"_

_"My mom brought it over?"_

_"Your Mom is here? Where is she?" She stiffened behind him._

_"She left just about twenty minutes ago. Don't worry. Your undies were not on display on the bookshelf or tv." He snickered._

_"Danny!"_

_"Relax. She loves the place. Very cosy and homely. You did tell her that I'm here, right?"_

_"Yes. She called the office and I told her that you are sick and staying here. I gave her the address and number and invited her over. I told her I'll be late but I didn't expect it to be so late. I better call her to apologize."_

_He pulled her hand when she moved to get up. "Hey. She understands our job ok? She said not to worry. She made you a birthday meal. Guess that's what smells good."_

_Lindsay crawled further up his back to look into her boyfriend's face. She tapped his nose and his eyes fluttered open. "You told her about my birthday?"_

_He nodded and closed his eyes again._

_"You wanna share my birthday meal?"_

_"I can sit with you but I can't guarantee I'll stay awake."_

_"You still sleepy?"_

_He nodded. "The meds are making me dopey." She kissed his temple._

_"Poor Baby. If I'm not so hungry, I'd probably wouldn't move myself." She groaned and got off his back._

_"Very attractive Monroe." Danny mumbled into the pillow. She giggled and smack his butt._

_She got to the door when he called her name that had always made her heart race._

_"Montana?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm sorry about your birthday. We have not gotten to it yet."_

_"Hey. You remembered. That's all that counts. Don't worry about it. Sleep Cowboy."_

_XOX_

_**FRIDAY**_

_"What time is it?"_

_"It's still early. Go back to sleep. I'll... what?" Danny stopped when his girlfriend started giggling._

_"I think we've had this conversation before."_

_"True. But we were cuddling on the pool table. Not you sleeping out here on your own on the couch with your dinner plate still on your chest." He bent down and took the plate off her chest. "You must be really tired Babe. I'm sorry."_

_Lindsay got up from the couch and followed him to the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes. "What are you sorry for?" She stopped suddenly. "Whoa! Are we going back in time or something?"_

_"If we are, I'd like to go back to the time before you left for Montana. This time I get to hug you and maybe not go so crazy with missing you." He leaned against the sink._

_"That's sweet." She came forward and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"Or. The time when you needed help in getting out of that green dress that you wore to the opera." He smiled innocently with a twinkle in his eye._

_"Maybe you would like to go back to the time when my Daddy and brothers found you asleep on my bed back in Montana."_

_"That was not my fault. You told me to wait while you go get something for me to change into and you never came back." She raised her eyebrow. "Well, maybe you did come back but I was too tired to stay awake."_

_She giggled when he shuddered. "That was scary."_

_"What are you sorry for anyway?"_

_"I'm sick and you have to take my shift." He gave a her waist a squeeze._

_"I'll think of a way to make you pay." She kissed his chin._

_"How about a belated birthday present?"_

_"That's sounds very nice!"_

_He made her release him and walked over to the fridge. He stretched up and opened the cabinet on top and took out a paper bag. He then handed the bag to her._

_"I thought you said you kept it in a safe place?"_

_"This is safe. Safe coz you can't reach it. That is why that shelf is empty isn't it?"_

_"You are devious Detective."_

_"But you love me."_

_"I plead guilty to that. Now, enough talk and let me see what you've got for yourself." She pulled his hand towards the hall._

_"Do I need to get you anything before I open my present? Wait. You feeling ok?"_

_"Yes. The sleeping helps. I just need my glasses from the room." He answered before settling himself on the couch._

_"Glasses? Oooh! Props!" She giggled as she quickly made to retrieve his glasses._

_She jumped over the couch and landed herself next to him. "Whoa! Steady there Montana. I'm not going anywhere alright?"_

_She stuck out her tongue at him before giving him his glasses. "Why do you need your glasses? To see me better with?" She bat her eyelash at him while her hands took the present out of the paper bag._

_"Yeah and also to read. I told you it's a book."_

_"I remember." She began to slowly unwrap it so as to not tear the glossy green paper. "You also said it has lots of pictures." She gave him a wink._

_"Just open it will ya?"_

_"Danny...?" Her hands stilled as she held the book in her hands._

_"Yes Linds."_

_She slowly turned to look at him. He thought she looked so adorable with her mouth opened and eyes blinking._

_"This is the street directory of New York City."_

_"I told you it was a guide book."_

_"But.. but..I thought.."_

_"You thought I got a copy of a sex manual?"_

_"I...I.."_

_"Listen here Montana. When we make love, we follow our own rhythm. Don't need any books to tell us how to please one another. I love every moment we've had and all I need is the picture of you in my mind." He tapped her nose. "If you like we could add them to this book."_

_"But I don't understand."_

_"Flip it through and tell me what you see?"_

_"I see stick-it notes and crosses and dates. Dan..?"_

_He pulled her closer and helped her to turn the pages._

_"See Linds, I got this after we met. I wanted to give it to you. I thought it would help you to get around. But that changed when you asked me for directions and and I like that. At times I took you to the places. Even if it's just to drop you off. I began to like spending time with you even for a few minutes. Then you got to me and I started to jot and scribble notes on it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like this one." He turned to a page he knew so well. He pointed to an 'X' that he had marked. There was a date and the word 'Sir'. "That's the zoo."_

_"That's where we met and you made me call Mac 'sir'" She whispered._

_"Yeah." He whispered back. "And since then, I started marking the places we've been to or walked. Then I began marking places that I wanted to take you. Like this one."_

_Lindsay looked down to the page that he turned and found a huge asterisk with the number one next to it. There was a date and also a small drawing of a snowman. She read the road name and tears brimmed her eyes._

_"Danny. That's your mom's place." She sniffed. "You brought me there that Christmas. But why the asterisk?"_

_"It was my first priority to get you there. I don't know why then, but I just wanted to bring you home to my mom. Call me selfish but I was really glad that you couldn't go back to Montana that year." He squeezed her to his side. "Sorry."_

_"No. Don't be. I had a great time that day. Thank you."_

_Lindsay began to slowly go through the pages with Danny pointing out those that she did not understand or know. It was their journey from his point of view. She slowly studied the pictures that had his writing under or on them. With his arm around her and his steady heartbeat under her ear, she came to a page where it showed a lighthouse._

_"Danny? What's this? I've never been here but it's dated my birthday."_

_"My plan was to take you on a picnic under that lighthouse last Tuesday after shift. Sort of a pre-birthday dinner. But you knew what happened since then. I'm sorry. I dare not even kiss you the way I want to with my flu bug and all."_

_"Well, Mac did say not to catch it from you."_

_"That's kind of like our parents knowing what we've been up to."_

_He chuckled and heard Lindsay groaned. They looked through the directory again before they began yawning every few minutes._

_"You working tomorrow?"_

_"No. Mac gave me a day off. Adam and Hawkes are back. Wanna catch some sleep? It's not even four yet."_

_"Yeah. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be all good for you know..?" He wriggled his eyebrows._

_"Hmmm. Maybe we'll have something new to add to the book too." She snuggled closer to him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I wish that's how Lindsay's birthday went. So, tell me what you think.


End file.
